The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Barberry, botanically known as Berberis thunbergii and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Talago’.
The new Barberry is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Flemington, W. Va. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new compact and uniform Barberries with yellow-colored leaves that are resistant to sunburn.
The new Barberry originated from a cross-pollination during the spring of 1993 Barberry thunbergii ‘Aurea’, not patented, as the female, or seed parent and Barberry thunbergii ‘Crimson Pygmy’, not patented as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Barberry was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 1995 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Flemington, W. Va.
Asexual reproduction of the new Barberry plant by softwood cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Flemington, W. Va. since the June, 1999 has shown that the unique features of this new Barberry plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.